


[podfic] Seven Conversations About Love

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Background Relationships, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven conversations about love (and robots, aliens, syphilis, and maraschino cherries).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Seven Conversations About Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seven Conversations About Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12324) by Golden_d. 



> Thank you, Golden_d, for your permission to record.

Title: [Seven Conversations About Love](http://golden-d.livejournal.com/310874.html)  
Length: 22:52  
File Size/Type: ~21 MB, mp3

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/?vb70rxmruavkuto)


End file.
